


Hit My Line

by AUVERSJEON



Category: Carats, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Semi-Angst (?), Semi-smut (?) I have no idea, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUVERSJEON/pseuds/AUVERSJEON
Summary: "I need help" Seungkwan calls up Wonwoo on the other end of the phone call. The cool breeze entering his warm room tells Wonwoo that he picked up Seungkwan's call around midnight. He checks his phone, and it was around 1 AM in the morning."I told you, you could hit my line anytime."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not affiliated with the members and their job whatsoever. notes at the end of this short drabble.  
> love, bonita <3

It was around 5 AM in the morning when all the members woke up to the sound of their alarms, booming in each and every room. Wonwoo was the first to get up — well, he hasn't gotten any sleep after talking to Carats on Weverse at around 3 AM so he thought of skipping the 2 hours of sleep and drink a cup of brewed coffee to keep him up the whole day for their schedules.

Unexpectedly, and out of everyone, Seungkwan was the second to wake up as he met Wonwoo by the kitchen counter to make himself coffee. They were the complete opposites — the other loved hot coffee, while the other loved cold and iced coffee. Wonwoo was continuously stirring to fully dissolve the particles of his brewed coffee, while Seungkwan stood beside him, his eyes partially shut since he just woke up.

"Good morning, Kwan" Wonwoo greets the younger, and Wonwoo felt that the younger was too tired to respond when he didn't receive a response from the very tired dongsaeng.

Seungkwan and Wonwoo gather together on the table, the silence deafening the not-so empty room while the two sipped on their coffee, trying to regain their energy. The members come to the dining table one by one, gathering themselves. The peace and quiet soon engulfed by the noises that Seokmin and Jeonghan make just to hype the members up in the morning. Wonwoo would be grateful for that, but if he was going to be honest, it was days like this that he disliked the noise.

"How can you be so loud early in the morning?" Seungcheol asks Jeonghan, and Jeonghan laughs. Wonwoo wished he got Jeonghan's energy in the morning.

"Because you can't get your ass up. Might as well make the day productive by ruining your day early in the morning." Jeonghan teased, and Seungcheol was still a bit too tired to argue so he scoffed and got inside the bathroom.

"Seungkwan? Early? That's a first." Chan teases the older member. If Seungkwan was too indulged in his caffeine, he would have flick the youngest on the forehead but luckily for Chan, the caffeine hasn't subsided yet.

"Not today, Chan." Seungkwan was grumpy. He wasn't too much of a morning person, same goes to Wonwoo.

"That was a first? What about Mr. Jeon Wonwoo over here who woke up first out of everyone?" Mingyu asked, surprised and the members snorted. The members know that Wonwoo doesn't sleep at all, or he tries to get up early for the sake of not wanting to hear his other members' shout first thing in the morning.

"Do you know your roommate at all?" Seungkwan snorts, and Mingyu pouts clinging onto Wonwoo who was too busy zoning out to care on the six-foot tall man clinging onto him like a sloth on a tree.

The caffeine has finally subsided inside Seungkwan's system, and all the members got ready for the day.

* * *

"Okay, manager-nim." Seungcheol says before he hung up the phone. The members got in their respective vans and went off to their company building.

They were going to talk about the comeback. Wonwoo shut his eyes for a quick nap. He wasn't so satisfied with the brewed coffee he made because it didn't affect his overall energy.

"You already drank coffee, and you're sleeping?" Seungkwan asks beside him and Wonwoo waves him off.

"Our bodies are different, Boo Seungkwan. The coffee, unfortunately, hasn't kicked in my system yet." Wonwoo defends himself, and Seungkwan smiles at his hyung while Wonwoo drifts into a short nap.

"Cut him some slack, the poor guy stayed up all night at 3 AM to talk to Carats. He probably didn't get any more sleep." Concerned Joshua says, and Seungkwan looks back at Wonwoo lightly snoring. Seungkwan decides to pat Wonwoo's hair.

Wonwoo was the member that Seungkwan described as indifferent but sweet. They were somewhere in between close friends to mortal enemies, and both of them didn't mind. If anything, Wonwoo liked Seungkwan overall. He was funny, the mood-lifter of the group, and overall just a sweet guy. Wonwoo described him as the considerate youngest of the maknae line. Actions like patting the older's head wasn't a biggie between the two, Wonwoo even liked it.

They all arrive at the company building and starts to see the staff all seated on the long table for the company meeting. Comeback was in less than 2 months, they had to prepare for their music videos, photoshoots, and promotions.

* * *

"We're doing all of that in less than 2 months?" Seungkwan was baffled with all the schedules and promotions they had to do for their comeback.

It wasn't like they weren't used to it, and they knew what they were getting themselves into but this was too much for Seungkwan to handle. He was glad they were 13 members, because if he did this all on his own, he might've as well just left to pursue his studies in Jeju.

"We know, we weren't expecting the tight schedule either. We had a bit of mix-ups with everything scheduled, so we decided to divide you to do unit promotions so that it isn't too tiresome for all of you. At least that way, some of you get to rest and the others work. Vice-versa." It convinced them enough and they all exhaled deeply as they look at the schedule displayed in front of them.

"You okay?" Wonwoo asks as he brought water from the small lounge.

"Looking at this board filled with schedules is making my head ache." Seungkwan takes the glass of water from Wonwoo's hands and they both stare at the board in front of them.

The other members seemed to have been tired from looking at their board so they decided to get some fresh air, some of them bought food outside for all 13 of them. Seungkwan couldn't dare move his legs as if the board was some mystical force keeping him on his seat. Wonwoo didn't feel like going out so he stayed.

"We've done this multiple times. We could do this." Wonwoo encourages Seungkwan, rubbing him by the small of his back and walks around the building. Seungkwan was grateful for Wonwoo in times like this. It sucks that he wasn't able to approach him as often.

* * *

The members come back again one by one in the office. Jun — who lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors — was carrying the ton load of food that they brought back for the staff and the members, while the others take their respective seats.

The boys were busy engulfing on the food set in front of them and the manager gave the members spare time before he had to talk about the different schedules they had to do. Once the boys finished up, they were all ears to listen to their manager once again.

"For the promotions, like I said, we'll be doing it by units but we thought we would to randomize them a bit as to not see the same units for the comeback. It's a hot topic for Carats, they love how each and every one of you go well together and we thought that that diversity would lead to more attention." The boys listen attentively to their manager about the promotions they had to do before randomizing them for it.

It was time to finally decide the units who would go together. The boys decided to make fresh new songs with the unit they were going to make, so that it becomes easier for all of them.

"Okay, honestly, I have no idea on how I am going to randomize you so let's play for it." Of course the boys hollered at the word 'game'. They were playful boys and all of them loved a challenge so this was the most fun they had ever since this morning.

"How about we just play a game of rock, papers, scissors?" Chan suggests, and Jeonghan side-eyes the youngest.

"Okay, bad suggestion. That was boring." Chan immediately retracts himself from the embarrassment. Wonwoo was busy looking on his phone, scrolling through a bit of Weverse and answering to messages on Kakaotalk.

"Wonwoo hyung, what do you suggest we do?" Minghao suddenly calls out for Wonwoo and the older looks up from his phone, pushing his glasses up in the process.

"Boys, you have to hurry. You have to record your songs by now." Manager Jeon says, hurrying the boys who were indecisive to pick a game.

"How about the leader line pick the members that would fit their unit. You get the members who you like to be on your unit so we could get this over with." Wonwoo's suggestion was simple but the members found it challenging. They never know who they're going to be mixed up with. Last person standing.

"Sounds fair, random, and fast. Leader line, stand up and play rock, paper, scissors on who goes first." Somehow this challenged Seungcheol's inner competitiveness.

Soonyoung wins the first round between him and Jihoon. The second round was a tough fight between Seungcheol and Seokmin, somehow the competitiveness got the worst out of Seungcheol. He wanted to go first to make a good pick — even if all his members were nice picks. After a good fight, Seungcheol won.

After all the rocks, paper, and scissors thrown out at each other, the order of picking was finalized:

  1. Soonyoung
  2. Seungcheol
  3. Jihoon
  4. Seokmin



It was a shame that Seungcheol didn't win first but being second was more than enough for Seungcheol. Soonyoung started off with a good pick until they were all finished. The last person standing was Jun, so the leader line decided to fight for him by playing another round of rock, paper, scissors. Seungcheol won and Jun was recruited in his time.

Soonyoung's unit:

  * Chan
  * Mingyu



Seuncheol's unit:

  * Wonwoo
  * Seungkwan
  * Jun



Jihoon's unit:

  * Jeonghan
  * Minghao



Seokmin's unit

  * Hansol
  * Joshua



Seungkwan was the only dongsaeng in his newly formed unit. He didn't know what to feel not having the other maknaes by his side but he was grateful either way because he knew his hyungs would take care of him — especially Wonwoo. He didn't know why Wonwoo was the first person he thought of when he thought of all the hyungs who cared for him the most when Wonwoo does the bare minimum. Seungkwan felt comfort around Wonwoo.


	2. Phobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning //
> 
> mentions of scenarios of phobia that may cause anxiety.

Some of the boys arrive at the dorm after recording their songs. It was expected of Seungcheol to go straight to his room and lie down. He was too tired from thinking and he honestly needed the short break that he had. Soonyoung went straight to his phone and scheduled a dance class for himself close to the city — he was an advocate of growth and he wasn't too tired from today so he thought why not spend the day productively?

"You going out?" Seungkwan asks the older and Soonyoung just nods and waves the other members goodbye as he hurriedly tries to catch the time of his dance class.

"Got anything planned today?" It was Wonwoo again. Somehow, Seungkwan was curious why Wonwoo was always approaching him, it's as if Wonwoo knew that Seungkwan wasn't feeling too good.

"Barely. I feel like resting on my bed but somehow, guilt will eat me alive if I do."

"Your body needs it, so it isn't selfish if that's what you're thinking. Stop overworking yourself." Wonwoo was right. If he needed the rest, why can't he give himself that?

"Why are you so eloquent when you talk?"

"Honestly, I think it's the books."

"Well, whatever you're reading, you should lend it to me." Seungkwan says grinning while Wonwoo small smiles at the boy who pat his back before he left to rest in his room.

* * *

Seungkwan was sweating profusely and somehow he jolts up from his sleep as he gasps for air as if he was holding it in for too long. He looks around his surroundings, trying to familiarize himself with it. He exhales sharply as he run his hands through his hair, trying to compose himself.

He had a bad dream, _again_. He never told his members about the dreams he had for the past couple months. He doesn't know if it was because of the stress that he was experiencing and this was part of his stress eating him alive, he highly doubted it. Seungkwan grabs the phone by his bed side, too scared to be alone in the dark of his room. He calls the first person he thinks of — Wonwoo.

"Hyung? Could you come by the 8th floor?" Seungkwan's voice was small, as if he was too scared to even talk.

"Kwan? What's wrong? Do you need anything?" Wonwoo says on the other line.

"I just, I need you."

"Okay. I'm coming up."

* * *

Wonwoo knocks on the 8th floor dormitory, and Soonyoung opens the door for Wonwoo. Soonyoung doesn't look up from his phone as he answers the door for the younger. Wonwoo smirks at the older's actions.

"I wouldn't be surprised if anyone robbed you guys in here, especially if you're the one answering the door." Wonwoo points out and Soonyoung just waves him off, going into his room, probably to go live and show off his tiger plushies.

Wonwoo trudges his way towards Seungkwan's room, and knocks on it lightly. After a few seconds, Wonwoo hears Seungkwan's light footsteps on his way to the door.

Seungkwan opens the door, and immediately pulls Wonwoo in his room and hugs the taller. Wonwoo wasn't going to deny the fact that he was surprised, while Seungkwan's arms were wrapped around his torso, holding it tightly as if something would hurt him. Wonwoo finds himself adjusting to Seungkwan's sudden affection, and pats the younger's head slowly.

"You have to tell us what's wrong, Seungkwan. You can't always keep this in." Wonwoo whispers, and Seungkwan pulled away slowly.

"How do you know I'm not okay?"

"You're not so good at concealing them. You're an open book." Wonwoo says truthfully, and Seungkwan chuckles lightly and looks down on the ground, still not letting go of Wonwoo's torso, not that he was minding it now.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get it out of my system to tell you guys." Seungkwan lets go Wonwoo's torso, and runs his hand through his own hair.

"You are the most confident person I have ever met, and suddenly, you're shy to us? Are we making it uncomfortable for you, Seungkwan?"

"No! Oh god, no. If anything, you guys are the safe haven I have now. I just don't know how to approach the other guys." Seungkwan fiddles with his fingers.

"Then can you at least tell me? I know we aren't the closest members together but you called me here for a reason, Kwan."

Wonwoo was right. Seungkwan immediately called Wonwoo out of everyone. He didn't call Hansol, Chan, even his most trusted hyung, Jeonghan, for that matter. He called Wonwoo because somehow, he was the person who would understand. The person who would take him seriously — the other guys took him seriously too but somehow, Wonwoo seemed more fitting.

"I get bad dreams..."

* * *

Seungkwan tells Wonwoo everything from his phobia of deep waters. He was always scared of it and he hated it with every ounce of himself. Seungkwan recalls the dream while he was explaining everything to Wonwoo. Somehow, the phobia of deep waters frightened Seungkwan too much that he had dreamt of himself drowning when he failed at something. It had gotten worse, and it somehow felt relieving for the younger to tell someone else.

Seungkwan gets emotional and Wonwoo doesn't hesitate to grab Seungkwan's hand and rubs his thumb in circular motions — it was the least he could do.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I just needed to tell this to someone because I get so so scared." Seungkwan says sniffling, his cries drying out as Wonwoo's hands warm him.

"Don't ever be sorry. I just hope I'm of help being here because you know me, I have no idea how to be affectionate and comforting." Wonwoo and Seungkwan chuckle.

"Being you here with me is more than enough." Seungkwan looks up at his co-member and takes in his features. Seungkwan was glad to have Wonwoo as his comfort.

"Tell you what."

"Hmm?"

"If this happens again, don't hesitate to hit my line, yeah?"

"Hit your line? That was such a 90s slapstick." Seungkwan giggles, and Wonwoo scrunches his nose in embarrassment from his choice of speech.

"But okay, I will. I'll hit your line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was badly written since i kinda rushed this but i hope you guys loved it  
> — bonita


	3. Need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning //
> 
> mentions of nightmares and thalassophobia — phobia of deep waters.

Seungkwan jolts up from his sleep the next night. He checks the clock on his bedside table, and it was around midnight — around 1 AM to be exact. He doesn't know if he was getting used to the dreams because he wasn't so shaken up when he woke up, however, he didn't want to be alone.

"I need help" Seungkwan calls up his hyung, Wonwoo, on the other end of the phone call. The cool breeze entering his warm room tells Wonwoo that he picked up Seungkwan's call around midnight. He checks his phone, and it was around 1 AM in the morning.

"I told you, you could hit my line anytime." Wonwoo says on the other end of the line, which makes Seungkwan ease up a bit.

Wonwoo hurriedly throws on a hoodie to go up at the 8th floor to visit Seungkwan. They had leftover snacks that he hoped that Seungcheol wouldn't mind if he took some to bring for the younger.

Mingyu moves around his bed, his eyes partially open and sees Wonwoo hurriedly getting out of the room but trying not to make some noise. Even if it was dark, Mingyu smirked at his best friend. "I knew he was getting some." The six-foot tall boy whispered as he lulled himself back to sleep.

* * *

Wonwoo arrives at the 8th floor, texting Seungkwan he was by the door. He didn't want to disturb the other members — it almost felt that the two were having rendezvous meetings with each other, scared that they might get caught.

"Hyung, I am so sorry." Seungkwan already apologizes in a whisper as he brings Wonwoo into the dorm and into his room. Wonwoo chuckles, patting the younger's head assuring him that it was in fact, okay.

"It happened again tonight?" Wonwoo asks the obvious.

"No it didn't happen, I just wanted you here in my room at 1 AM in the morning." Seungkwan sarcastically says, but his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he said that. _What the fuck?_

Wonwoo looks at Seungkwan with a grin on his face, teasing the younger. Seungkwan hits the older which resulted into his loud whining. Seungkwan hurriedly covers his hyung's mouth, scared that they might wake the members up.

"Shut up! They might hear you, and I was being sarcastic, dingus." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo chuckles lightly, placing the snacks on Seungkwan's bed.

They felt as if the night was young, telling each other stories that made them happy recently. Seungkwan learned more about Wonwoo and he never knew he would. Seungkwan didn't know much about Wonwoo because he never made an effort, and he felt guilty about that.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, just loved being Seungkwan's go-to person as of the moment. He learned more about the younger and the way his eyes sparkle, his cheeks rising, and the hand gestures he does when he explains something that makes him happy.

Wonwoo was observant, maybe that's why he was so quiet among his members. He just wanted to observe them and love them all fairly. He didn't need to express his feelings verbally towards the boys, and Seungkwan noticed that.

* * *

"Have you seen Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu woke up to an empty bed beside him, and he immediately got up to ask his members.

"I haven't. Why? He isn't in your room?" Jihoon rubs his eyes, just waking up from his sleep.

"He isn't. I saw him last night though before he left." Mingyu says, patting his face, trying to wake himself up fully.

"What's going on?" Seungcheol asked, with coffee on one hand.

Suddenly, the door of the 6th floor dormitory opens and comes Soonyoung barging in their dormitory as if he ran miles just to arrive at his members' dorm.

"What the hell Soons? Did you really have to run here?" Seokmin says, surprised by his best friend suddenly barging in their dorm.

"You're looking for Wonwoo, are you?" Surprised that Soonyoung was reading all their minds, the self-proclaimed tiger gestures them to come up the 8th floor. The boys were curious but also terrified of what they were going to see.

"Cut the jump scare, Soonyoung. What the hell is going on?" Joshua was never one to get frustrated but waking up early in the morning with news like this doesn't make him happy either.

The boys from the 6th floor enter the 8th floor and they were surprised to have an empty dorm. _Where the hell are the other guys?_ Seungcheol whispers. Soonyoung suddenly leads to them to one of the rooms, specifically Seungkwan's.

"This was more than a jumpscare." Joshua whispered.

Their eyes can't possibly deceive them. Minghao had to rub his eyes for more than 5 seconds just to realize he was, in fact, in the real world and what he was seeing was real.

Wonwoo snuggling up to Seungkwan was just too surreal for it to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg okay i kinda liked this? this was honestly fluff and cute so yeah i hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> btw, i write socmed aus in filo and english on twitter. so here i am, plugging my twitter:
> 
> twitter: @AUVERSJEON
> 
> works: Good To Me Au  
> Rooftop Series  
> Tasty Au  
> Thirsty Au
> 
> — bonita ♡


	4. Caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is PURE fiction. the story is not affiliated with the members, their lives, and their jobs. thank you!

The ray of sunlight catches Wonwoo's eyes which makes him toss and turn around the bed but he was surprised that he couldn't, as if someone was stopping him. He looks down to Seungkwan snuggling into his chest ever so tightly making his eyes widen. He didn't want to disturb the younger knowing he was going through a bad time so he let this pass.

He took his chance to look at Seungkwan's features. The melanin on his skin and how porcelain it felt when he caressed it with his index finger ever so gently. _You can't be this beautiful, Kwan_. Wonwoo thought and it doesn't surprise him that he thinks this way — he always noticed Seungkwan.

Wonwoo suddenly takes his finger off and shut his eyes as if he was sleeping again when Seungkwan was stirring in his sleep. Seungkwan adjusted to the sunlight hitting his window and unto his, as described by Wonwoo, porcelain face. Seungkwan covers his eyes with his hand as he tossed the other way around. To his surprise, Wonwoo was next to him.

Seungkwan yelped as he dropped down on his butt, Wonwoo immediately opened his eyes and looked at Seungkwan at the other side of the bed — now on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks concerned, and Seungkwan gets himself up, brushing himself off.

"Did you sleep in here?" Seungkwan whispered, careful not to let himself get heard by the now wide awake members.

"You didn't answer my question." Wonwoo whispered back, and Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"I am okay, now answer me." They were both whispering at this point, scared that the other boys would hear them. Well, only Seungkwan was scared. Wonwoo didn't mind so much.

"I did. You were sleeping so peacefully when you told me to sing you a lullaby, and I got tired too." Wonwoo says defensively, and Seungkwan runs both his hands through his hair.

Seungkwan was acting as if they hooked up the night before and they were meeting ever so secretly, careful to not spill about their relationship — even if there wasn't a relationship in the first place.

"Okay, let's just tiptoe our way out of here. It's all on you on how you're going to explain to the other members at the 6th floor."

"What do I even have to explain? We're not hiding anything." Wonwoo says, annoyed that Seungkwan was acting like this.

"Hyung, please. For me?"

Wonwoo was crazy enough to let his emotions get the best of him but what was even crazier was keeping up with Seungkwan's antics. Nevertheless, he liked this whole secret non-relationship act.

The boys tiptoe their way out of Seungkwan's bedroom. Seungkwan was telling Wonwoo to hurry while he was placing his shoes on as he opened the door. Wonwoo froze when he saw the door open, and this made Seungkwan look towards where Wonwoo was liking and there they see,

their members by the door.

* * *

"Care to explain why you were all so lovey dovey on the bed, hmm?" Chan starts, teasing the two boys who were now seated in the middle, surrounded by the interrogating members.

"Well, what was the first thing that was on your mind when you saw us?" They all had shocked faces when Wonwoo smirked at the members. _Two can play at this game._

"What the hell are you doing?" Seungkwan whispered as the other members frantically talk about the situations that mindlessly run into their heads.

"They tease me, I tease them. It would be nice if you backed me up on this, yeah?" Wonwoo whispers back, and Seungkwan mentally facepalmed at his hyung's antics.

"So you're telling us, you guys..." Seokmin couldn't even finish his sentence, not wanting to know the response to what he was going to say.

At this point, Wonwoo was chuckling lightly and Seungkwan was too absorbed at the moment, not knowing what to answer to Seokmin. Seungkwan knew what Seokmin meant even if he didn't finish it. Seungkwan was torn between telling the truth or teasing the members, following Wonwoo's orders.

"I was kidding. I can't believe you guys would even think of that." Wonwoo senses that Seungkwan didn't want to answer. Seungkwan exhales the air that he was holding in as he hears the words that come out of Wonwoo's lips.

"What's for breakfast?" Wonwoo's tone in his voice seemed cold, as if he was back to his old self again and all the members sensed this.

The boys looked at Wonwoo who was walking towards the kitchen, they didn't know if they went too far with the questions. Seungkwan suddenly felt guilty for not joking around with the other members, like Wonwoo asked, when it wasn't supposed to be serious at all. Seungkwan knew he did it just for the laughs.

"I'm going down to the bakery, want anything?" Wonwoo speaks up, breaking the silence. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel. He wasn't offended by the questions, in fact, it made his morning fun.

He wondered what made Seungkwan startle like that early in the morning. He wondered if it made him uncomfortable and suddenly he wanted the ground to gobble him up. _I have got to talk to Seungkwan later._ Right now, he needed to buy himself breakfast before his stomach could get the best of him.

A series of "we're good" was enough for Wonwoo to shut the door behind him and walk to the bakery.

As for the rest of the boys, the 8th floor dormitory was quiet.

* * *

The boys met up at the company building after breakfast, the air was still awkward especially when Wonwoo entered the building. Wonwoo could sense the awkwardness around them but he decided to just leave it at that, he was too tired trying to make things better for them.

Wonwoo was the _glue_ of the group. He always held the group together when things were getting harder for them. Seungcheol, at one point, was tired of being the leader and it somehow broke him apart but Wonwoo reminded him that no one was going to top him in that job, that was Seungcheol's specialty. When Minghao and Jun were struggling to adapt, both Wonwoo and Mingyu made it easier for the both of them.

And now, when Seungkwan was having trouble with his dreams.

Wonwoo felt great doing all those good things for his members, it was the least he could do for them seemingly because he wasn't leaning on the affectionate side but who comforts him when he wasn't okay?

All the boys made Wonwoo feel at home and comfortable but he somehow felt like he was always left out. Was it because he was too quiet? Too indifferent? Too straightforward? Nevertheless, Wonwoo was the type of person who wouldn't change something about himself, and the members loved that about him so what was making him feel this way?

They all sit down, with Wonwoo sitting in between the middle. Hansol was about to sit right beside Wonwoo when he was pushed by Seungkwan. Wonwoo doesn't bother to look up from his phone. Hansol eyes Seungkwan, a confused look plastered on his face. Seungkwan eyes Wonwoo and Hansol got the hint and looked for another seat.

"You okay?" Seungkwan asks softly, as the other boys chat to their heart's content.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Wonwoo says, his eyes stuck on his phone. Seungkwan would say it was rude but they lived with each other for nearly 5 years, this was pretty normal.

"I'm okay. If this was about earlier morning, I forgot about it."

 _Ouch_.

"That's the thing, Kwan. I don't want you to forget."

"W-what?" Seungkwan stutters and Wonwoo mumbles a curse word under his breath.

_Fuck, I said that out loud._


	5. Safe Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:  
> this story is pure fiction. the members and their lives in and out of their work lives are NOT affiliated with this story whatsoever. thank you!

"W-what?" Seungkwan stutters and Wonwoo mumbles a curse word under his breath.

_Fuck, I said that out loud._

"Wonwoo? Earth to Wonwoo?" Seungkwan tries to grab Wonwoo's attention again. He wasn't so sure if he was in some different realm when he heard Wonwoo say those words, and Wonwoo wasn't so sure if he was still on earth.

"Just, forget what I said." As if the heavens answered his prayer when the members all gather together on the table and the manager starts to talk about the promotions set for them that week.

Seungkwan wasn't too focused with the meeting, and Wonwoo was just trying his best to listen to every word his manager had to say. _What the hell did he mean that he didn't want me to forget?_ Seungkwan's thoughts were fogged up and he shakes his head — the manager notices.

"Something wrong, Seungkwan?" Manager Jeon asks, and Seungkwan looks around the members who were looking at him except for the person right beside him.

"Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Sorry." Seungkwan apologizes immediately.

"Okay, don't forget that you and Wonwoo have to attend some variety show." Manager Jeon reminds, and suddenly the room was quiet. Even Wonwoo looked up the whole time his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Hold on, why aren't Jun and S.Coups coming?" Seungkwan asks almost immediately in a panicked tone. This makes Wonwoo shift in his seat.

"I decided to split you guys too because you're the unit with most members. It's just for one day." Manager Jeon assures Seungkwan. Wonwoo felt a pang of hurt in his chest — just the fact that Seungkwan had to question why it was only going to be the two of them didn't make it so easy for Wonwoo's heart that was now only beating for Seungkwan.

_I've got it all fucked up._

* * *

"Wonwoo, what I said back there..." Seungkwan immediately runs to Wonwoo when the meeting was over. Wonwoo chuckles which cuts Seungkwan off.

"You don't have to try to like me, Kwan. I'm just doing my best to be there for you when you were dealing with the dreams but if you were so uncomfortable with what happened earlier morning and it somehow changes your perspective towards me then I'll gladly back off." Wonwoo says, and continues on his way back to the dorm.

This was the Wonwoo that everyone was scared of. This was the Wonwoo that grew up to be quiet and hides his emotions ever since predebut, and once someone crosses him, he doesn't take it lightly. Seungkwan bit his lip, preventing himself to cry from what Wonwoo just said.

Wonwoo was always caring of his members, even more for Seungkwan. Not only because of the dreams, he just realized how caring Wonwoo was really of him. He remembers the day that it was only the two of them at the dining table, drinking coffee together. Wonwoo greeted the younger a 'good morning' even if he wasn't the type to do so.

Now, Wonwoo was the comfort he had when the dreams triggered him in his sleep. He doesn't know what made him act they way he did earlier, maybe because he was still in shock with what happened that morning and when he said that he didn't want him to forget it.

Minghao slowly walks towards Seungkwan, patting the younger on the head.

"Everything alright with you and Wonwoo?" And this breaks Seungkwan down. Minghao panicked, looking around but luckily for him, no one was there but the two of them.

"I'm so dumb, Hao. I have no idea why I'm always so panicked when it's just me and Wonwoo."

"Maybe you have feelings for the guy." This made Seungkwan's tears go straight up to his eyes again, eyeing his friend with the most confused face.

"What are you saying?"

"Hey, I was joking. Maybe you're the one who couldn't take a joke." Minghao teases.

"Well, that was a bad joke!" Seungkwan lightly punches Minghao which made the older chuckle.

"How about you guys talk to each other, yeah? Wonwoo would understand." Hao pats the back of Seungkwan. "And don't worry, we're over it. We know you guys didn't do anything. Maybe you guys got too tired from your talks last night."

"You heard?"

"Voices were mumbled but it was pretty distinct that you guys had a lot to talk about."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me. Go and apologize to Wonwoo."

"I will." And Seungkwan runs off to the dorm.

* * *

"Wonwoo, I'm so-" Seungkwan was cut off when the members, including Wonwoo, were all eating on the table. He was yet to realize that Wonwoo wasn't the only one who lived in the 6th floor dormitory. Seungkwan clears his throat and mumbled a soft 'sorry'.

"Eat." Wonwoo says coldly, and the boys felt that the air was going awkward again.

"I'm not hungry. I need to talk to you." Seungkwan says.

"Ya. Can you just eat the food that Wonwoo bought for you?" Seungcheol says, and Seungkwan's eyes widen and looks at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo averts his attention on Seungkwan, and focuses on his food. Seungkwan slowly walks towards the table, and sits down beside Seokmin.

The other boys soon stand up and left the table once Seungkwan took his seat. Seungkwan looks at the boys with smirks on their faces as they go clean up at the kitchen.

"Did you plan this?"

"Plan what?"

"Nothing." Seungkwan says. Wonwoo eyes Seungkwan who was opening the bento box that Wonwoo bought for him.

"Why did you buy this? How'd you know I was going to come by here?"

"I didn't. I'd buy you food either way because I know the things that I said earlier weren't so nice." Wonwoo munches on his pickled radish, not looking up at Seungkwan.

"Was it true? What you said?" Seungkwan says as he slowly eats.

"My emotions got the best of me earlier, Kwan. You're not the only one stressed this comeback." Wonwoo admits, and Seungkwan sighs, knowing the feeling.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both of them say at the same time, their smiles plastered on their faces once again. This was the comfort that Seungkwan loved, and this was the smile that Wonwoo loved. Both of them knew deep down that they couldn't stay mad at each other.

How could they? They were each other's safe havens.


	6. Tell Me.

The two boys silently ate their food. The silence wasn't as awkward as Seungkwan suspected — it actually felt more peaceful. Seungkwan finishes his meal, cleaning up his dishes before returning to the table to join Wonwoo again. Wonwoo smiles shyly, before eating the last pieces of his meal. They immediately forget what they fought about earlier. Both of them knew that it wasn't worth remembering again because they both knew, deep down, that they didn't mean the words they said to each other.

"Thank you." Seungkwan breaks the silence after they contemplate who was going to break the ice. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

"For what exactly?" Wonwoo asks, and Seungkwan chuckles. He wasn't so sure if he was going to tell him what was on his mind.

"I know this is going to sound cliche, and I know you hate that but I wanted to thank you for being so understanding — of this. _Of us_." Seungkwan admits, and puts his head down chuckling to himself. He hides his now very red face in his hands.

Wonwoo smiles, removing Seungkwan's hands that were covering his — as Wonwoo described in his head — beautiful face. Seungkwan smiles, his ears turning red. Seungkwan bites his bottom lip and Wonwoo found it weirdly amusing for Seungkwan to be so shy around him like that.

"Come here." Wonwoo opens his arms, and Seungkwan smiles again, wanting to bury his face in his hands again but he doesn't hesitate to hug the older, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist as Wonwoo wraps his arms around Seungkwan's shoulder as he pats the younger's head softly.

Seungkwan closes his eyes, savoring the moment he had with his favorite person.

Seungkwan feels Wonwoo's steady heartbeat. Humming to the sound of his beating heart.

If only Seungkwan knew that that heart of Wonwoo's was beating only for him. Wonwoo wasn't going to deny the fact that he liked the Seungkwan, and he wasn't going to deny that it was growing each and every passing day.

"You know, you could always tell me if you're uncomfortable of this..." Wonwoo says, not letting go of Seungkwan. "Tell me all your problems, tell me what makes you uneasy, tell me your worries and I will try my best, Kwan. I promise you I will try my best to take those away from you."

Seungkwan's heart beats faster than before, his heartbeat was always so steady but Wonwoo assuring him just seconds ago made it harder for him to control his heartbeat.

"I will never not be uncomfortable of this."

* * *

Days pass and their schedules for each unit comes by the second. Wonwoo and Seungkwan were in the van, on their way to the variety show that they were going to guest in. Wonwoo takes a nap right next to Seungkwan. His head falling on Seungkwan's shoulder.

Seungkwan grew comfortable with Wonwoo, especially now that he was spending every hours of his day with the older. He still had the dreams, and the only person who he could call was Wonwoo. Seungkwan always had a smile on his face, knowing he would wake up to Wonwoo by his side.

Seungkwan doesn't hesitate to take his phone out of his pocket, and take a selca with the older who was softly snoring on his shoulder. He took the shot, and smiled to himself as he looked at it intently. He takes the time to appreciate Wonwoo's features, zooming in on every feature he thought was beautiful.

"Why look at a picture when you can look at it up close?" Wonwoo suddenly says, and this sends Seungkwan jumping in his seat. Wonwoo suddenly sits up straight, looking at Seungkwan fondly.

"Ya! You scared me!" Seungkwan holds tightly on his chest, and Wonwoo gigles showing his nose scrunch.

"I scared you? How about you creeping on me while I sleep?" Wonwoo jokingly asks, and Seungkwan's ears turn red again.

"I wasn't! I'm going to put this on Weverse for your fans to see how cute you sleep." Seungkwan tries to tease the older, but backfires on him as he realizes what he just said.

"Save the flirting for later, Kwan." Bold of Wonwoo to say such a comment and this earned him a punch from the younger.

"Guys, you're here. Stop flirting back there and get to work." Seungkwan and Wonwoo hears their manager say, and they blush.

* * *

Wonwoo and Seungkwan were having fun at the variety show they guested at. Numerous artists came by as well and Wonwoo was clearly not used to shows like this. Wonwoo admired at how much of a professional Seungkwan was in variety shows.

Wonwoo could barely remove his eyes from Seungkwan.

Suddenly, Wonwoo's attention was shited to the MC's of the show. The segment wasn't too much of Wonwoo's vibe and he just wanted Seungkwan to do his thing — if anything, he wasn't trying to be funny. As long as he had Suengkwan by his side, he was okay.

Just then, the MC calls on Wonwoo. Seungkwan cheers on Wonwoo, smiling as he clasped his hands together, showing his support with all that he can. Wonwoo stands up, smiling at Seungkwan giving him a thumbs up before he left to go center stage.

Suddenly, the MC calls on Sohye from I.O.I to act with him a certain scene that the MC's wanted them to showcase. Wonwoo was praised by his own members for acting well, and he was very much praised by his fans and non-fans for having an actor vibe in him. Wonwoo had no choice but to go along with the theme of what the MC's wanted him to do.

This is, somehow, one of the things he hated about variety shows. Even if it was against their will, they had to do it for the sake of entertainment. Wonwoo knew that fans would love this and he would do anything for Carats but he hoped that variety shows would give quality content.

And he slightly wished he did this with Seungkwan instead.

The theme was slightly cute, and it gave off of a "summer boyfriend" kind of vibe. All he had to do was act like they were on the beach, admiring the sunset and telling each other sweet nothings as impromptus.

Seungkwan smiled shyly when Wonwoo looked back at him. Wonwoo had to regain his confidence and do well for this because he knew he was doing this for his members and fans. Seungkwan threw a thumbs up and Wonwoo smiles.

"Ready, Wonwoo and Sohye?" The MC's cheered on both of them. Both of them nod and sit down, acting as if they were sitting down by the shore.

"3...2...1 Action!" One of the MC's announce.

* * *

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Wonwoo starts off. He knew it was cliche but it wasn't going to end immediately if none of them talked.

"It is. It's also beautiful now that I am watching it with you." Not bad, Wonwoo thought.

"Hmm... Sing for me." Wonwoo suddenly asks the latter a favor, Sohye was taken aback but she was a singer after all.

The only reason why he said that was because of Seungkwan. His mind clouded with Seungkwan, and just him. He didn't think of anyone else, and suddenly the room felt as if it was only the two of them.

Sohye started singing, and he could just hear Seungkwan singing in his head. He watches Seungkwan from across the room, lip-syncing to the song that Sohye was singing. Wonwoo smiles, and the crowd suddenly looks at them in awe. They were amazed at the fact that Wonwoo looked as if he enjoyed the scene.

On the other hand, Seungkwan's heart beats faster while lip-syncing to the song. He looks at Wonwoo who was looking back at him, and throws him a soft smile where his cheeks slightly rose because of his prominent cheek bones.

"Wow, these two have got the talent for acting." One of the MC's praise the two.

"I want another scene, do you think you guys could try to look at each other by the beach?" Wonwoo's dazed mind suddenly goes back to reality.

_Seriously?_

"I'm okay with that." Sohye says shyly as she flips her hair by the side. On the other hand, Seungkwan didn't know what to feel about this certain scene. Wonwoo and Sohye were going to be pretty close and somehow that churned his stomach.

_What the hell?_

"Um... I'm okay with that too." Wonwoo nervously chuckles. Seungkwan knew he can't do anything about Wonwoo's decision and he knew deep down he would still have to push through with it because they were doing this for their promotions.

_Well, shit._


	7. Hold Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii it's bonita again! i'm sorry for the late updates. i'm really busy with school but yay here i am. hope u guys enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> tw // mentions of phobia , and fears

Sohye and Wonwoo were getting ready for the scene, and Seungkwan was trying his best to glue his eyes at the two who were dangerously close at each other. Seungkwan's stomach churned and he could feel chills down the back of his neck — nervous with the sight in front of him.

Seungkwan knew deep down that he only had phobias with the deep water and how he dreamed of always drowning in them but Wonwoo became his safe haven. He would always pull him up from the water and kiss his porcelain forehead at night — it was a shock at first, but the comfort he felt was nothing but indescribable.

He had one fear and that was the water.

But what happens if he fears losing the one thing that was saving him from that fear?

Seungkwan shakes the thoughts and goes back to reality, where he was watching Wonwoo and Sohye being close to each other. It was just a matter of minutes before they start the scene. Seungkwan mentally curses at himself for thinking he was jealous and maybe because he was denying his feelings for his co-member.

"Ready?" The MC asks and they both nod in unison. Seungkwan holds his hands tightly together.

Wonwoo looks at Seungkwan before starting the scene, and Seungkwan holds his fists up, gesturing a show of support to his hyung while mouthing the word "fighting" to Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiles and looks as if he was ready than ever.

Wonwoo does his best to fit the scene right. He did everything that he could that would help them with their promotions, even if it meant participating in variety shows with ridiculous themes for the sake of entertainment.

Wonwoo looks at Sohye in the eyes, but there was nothing. He felt _nothing_.

He was usually a nervous person when he was the center of attention but he felt relaxed and somehow, he was grateful that it was only Sohye in front of him.

Because if it was Seungkwan, he would go ballistic.

As if his own mind read his own thoughts. He started thinking that the younger was in front of him, instead of Sohye. He said to himself that he would go nuts if it were Seungkwan in front of him, but it became the complete opposite.

He felt the comfort. He feels love.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. I could stare at them all day." Meh. Wasn't a line that Wonwoo was expecting but if it came from Seungkwan's lips, he would've just melt then and there.

"And you have the most beautiful skin I could ever touch. The back of my hand could caress your porcelain skin over and over again. The fragrance that you use everyday in the morning is what I love to wake up to in the morning. If I could hold you longer, I would..." The crowd was squealing and the MCs were holding each other for dear life.

"I would because I love you."

* * *

The scene ended in a snap and the audience along with MCs and the other idols were clapping generously for Wonwoo and Sohye's acting. Seungkwan never felt prouder for his hyung, but somehow, he can't seem to smile.

_Did he really mean that about Sohye?_

Seungkwan shakes his thoughts, as he watches Wonwoo and Sohye's back who were now being interviewed from the MCs.

"Wonwoo, have you tried acting before? Your acting was remarkable." The MCs were in disbelief and in awe with Wonwoo. Wonwoo chuckles, and Seungkwan knew that Wonwoo was back to being the shy tall cat-like man.

"What about me?" Sohye asks out of the blue, and the MCs laughed at thee question.

"Just stick to singing." The MCs joked and the both of them laugh.

"But really, you guys seemed so in love with each other. Wonwoo, how do you do it?" One of the MCs asked, and Seungkwan didn't want to know the answer to this one.

Maybe Wonwoo was hiding some soft of lover from his members, and just telling by Wonwoo's personality, he seemed like a person to become a bit secretive. Nonetheless, Seungkwan can't assume just that.

"I think I'm just really good at acting." As expected of Wonwoo. Seungkwan was too in his head of jealousy that he forgot Wonwoo could be a bit cocky from time to time.

Seungkwan smiles to himself when he learned that Wonwoo purposely became a cocky person for the sake of his self-confidence, and Seungkwan can't and won't stop him from doing so if that's where he feels more confident in.

"Ah, a cocky person indeed. But boy, you got talent ahead of you. Try it some time. Let's give these two a clap." Both of them return to their chairs, and Wonwoo happily approaches Seungkwan.

The MCs announce a quick commercial break and Wonwoo smiles to himself for doing a pretty good job. Wonwoo approaches the younger in no time, throwing his hands around Seungkwan.

Seungkwan's heart skips a beat but doesn't spare any time to throw his hands around Wonwoo's waist.

"You did so well, hyung! We should really sign you up for acting classes, but do you really need them?" Seungkwan jokingly says, rubbing Wonwoo's back in the process.

"Couldn't have done it without any inspiration." Seungkwan's heart sank. He knew it.

Seungkwan smiles softly, pushing himself away from the hug but Wonwoo resists his actions and squeezes him tightly.

"Just hold me. I couldn't have done it without you."


	8. Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some fluff and semi-angst ig <3

Seungkwan and Wonwoo head back to the dormitory. The car was awfully quiet, and the manager noticed this. It was not because it was awkward, they were just tired from attending the show. Seungkwan was used to it so he used his phone, scrolling down on his Instagram feed — he wasn't really allowed to post anything else on his own feed but they didn't say that he couldn't scroll down past other idol's feed.

He scrolls past on his notifications, and all notifications came from Vernon's comments on his posts which made Seungkwan stalk Hansol's Instagram feed. He remembers liking it the second he posts and comments just a minute after.

"I always thought you had a liking for Hansol." Wonwoo's eyes closed shut once Seungkwan looks at Wonwoo. He was startled by the sudden deep voice echoing in the silence.

The manager knew how personal some conversations were in the car, and with respect to the boys, he always put earphones on. The members would always tell him it wouldn't be necessary since he was practically family now, but Manager Jeon doesn't like to take advantage of such just because his job gave him opportunities to do so. Either way, the members were grateful for Manager Jeon for being so considerate and warm.

"Hansol? Really?" Seungkwan was in disbelief. Wonwoo opened an eye to check on Seungkwan, and smiled. He shut his eye seconds after, getting comfortable on the seat.

"Hmm. Your qualities clash, but it always seems like a perfect balance." Wonwoo admits.

"Oh? And how so?" Seungkwan asks, facing Wonwoo. Wonwoo opens his eyes, adjusting his position to face Seungkwan.

"He's quiet, you're loud — the good way, by the way..." Wonwoo hurriedly says in panic, and Seungkwan smiles. "You're more outgoing, and Vernon gets the exposure because you always cheer him up or tell him to talk. I know Hansol has his ways but somehow, you're the reason for it too." Wonwoo says, and Seungkwan looks at Wonwoo fondly.

"Don't you realize you and Hansol are basically siblings in the quality and characteristics sense" Seungkwan says, and Wonwoo thinks about it long enough for him to realize that they are, in fact, similar in characteristics.

Suddenly, the car becomes silent again. This time, Wonwoo and Seungkwan were doing it again — looking at each other as if they realized so many things all at once. It's like the world dropped a truth bomb between them and made them realize who they were to each other but at the same time it was more of a question of what. What were they? What made them realize that they were each other's comfort? It was almost a series of questions, starting from how, and then where, to what. But Wonwoo comes up with only one question.

"Does that mean we're a perfect balance too?"

* * *

"Hey! How was the shooting?" Seungcheol asks, but he senses something wrong with the both of them.

The boys were gathered at the sixth floor, eating their meals together before they head to bed again. The usual happens at the dinner table — with Jun on his phone, Minghao telling Jun that it was rude to use the phone while eating, and Jihoon just casually grabbing another bowl of rice.

"Great. Fun." Seungcheol didn't expect much from Wonwoo with the short answers, but to his surprise, it was Seungkwan who answered him.

"That's it?" Jeonghan asks, with a mouth full of kimchi fried rice.

"I'm really tired, guys. Is it okay if I go ahead?" Seungkwan suddenly asks, and the boys exchange worried faces. Wonwoo looks at Seungkwan, worried as well.

"Of course, I'll come with you. I'm done eating anyway." Hansol insists, and the other boys still had worried expressions on their faces.

The boys suddenly ask Wonwoo questions when Hansol shuts the door behind them. Wonwoo was startled with the sudden questions, all of them were just talking all at the same time.

"You guys are talking at the same time!" Wonwoo suddenly raises his voice, not meaning it at all.

The boys knew that Wonwoo never got angry, but if he does, he was scary. He would raise his voice — like the one seconds ago — walk out, and lock himself up in his room until the next day. He wouldn't really approach anyone at all, and it was a sign that the boys knew that he wasn't ready to talk yet.

But, gratefully, he hasn't walked out yet.

"We're sorry. We just don't want to misunderstand the awkward beef between you two. We could sense it." Soonyoung says, and continues to eat, sharing his beef with Jihoon.

"Well, could you guys at least ask one by one? You guys know how I feel about the sudden questions thrown at me." Wonwoo says frustrated, slumping on his seat as he lays his head on Dino's shoulder.

The boys sensed that Wonwoo was not at all mad, and they were surprised themselves that Wonwoo was basically being an open book right now. It was hard to distinguish Wonwoo's personality and the boys gave up sooner once they couldn't get a hold of what goes on Wonwoo's head.

They felt Wonwoo's sadness.

"Okay, I'll start. Why are you being so down?" Dino starts off, and Wonwoo readies himself to explain.

"We didn't fight, if that's what you guys are wondering." Suddenly, the boys' held-in breaths were soon exhaled.

"Oh, thank God. That would've been a mess." Jun says, and continues to eat alongside with Minghao.

"So what happened?" Seokmin asks.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, and suddenly this made the boys anxious. It felt like Wonwoo was going to drop a bomb on them sooner or later; and while the seconds were passing by, the clock was ticking, and the minute hour was rotating — it made it all very suspenseful.

"Okay, here goes..." Wonwoo says, as he shut his eyes, getting ready to tell his family what was happening between him and Seungkwan.

"I'm falling in love with Seungkwan."

And there goes the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii it's bonita again! i'm sorry i just updated now :( but this is almost finished, maybe 2 more chapters? and it's done <3
> 
> thank you so much for loving Hit My Line. I love all of you very very much.


	9. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // semi-angst and mentions of thalassophobia

"I always thought you had the hots for me." Hansol chuckles, kind of relieved. He didn't want Seungkwan to get the wrong idea, and as much as he loved Seungkwan, he didn't see him that way.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Seungkwan screams into his pillow, frustrated.

"People? Like who?" Hansol asks, surprised that people also assumed that Seungkwan liked Hansol.

"Who else? Wonwoo thought about it in the car hours ago." Seungkwan fidgets with the pillow, "It was one of the reasons why I didn't feel like eating with you guys tonight. Wonwoo makes me feel things." And there goes Seungkwan, burying his head in his hands.

"So you're telling me I became the reason why you guys are in this mess?" Seungkwan punches the guy. Hansol rubs his forearm, and shouts a "What was that for?" before sending daggers towards Seungkwan.

"Sometimes, I feel like you're more of a dimwit than Chan!" Seungkwan screams, and Hansol laughs. "And no, you weren't entirely the reason. You and Wonwoo have the same personalities, don't you think?"

"I guess you could say that." Hansol realizes a bit too late that they do match a bit.

"Wonwoo told me we're different, and that our qualities clash which makes it a perfect balance..." Seungkwan was about to continue when Hansol interrupts him.

"And you told him we're alike and he told you that you guys are a perfect balance too?" Seungkwan was about to point out. He was surprised he could guess that all of a sudden.

"Guessing from your reaction, I think I'm correct." Hansol sips on the mug of water he has in hand. "And I'd be offended that you don't think we're a perfect balance, but I can't really be mad. You and Wonwoo look good together." _And there goes the butterflies_ , Seungkwan thought.

"Help me."

Seungkwan was desperate — _too_ desperate — to get this over with. At times like this, he would call Wonwoo because he always knew what to say. Seungkwan loved Hansol but he wasn't too immersed in the scene like Wonwoo was, which Seungkwan thinks has its advantages. Seungkwan has been itching to grab his phone and call Wonwoo over but how could he? How could he talk about his undying love for the man when it was him?

* * *

"When did this happen?" Seungcheol asks, and Dino continues to rub Wonwoo's forearm who was still slouched up on his shoulder.

"You tell me. I have no idea when the butterflies started roaming around this fucking stomach of mine." Wonwoo pinches his fingers, a habit he developed when he was still young.

"That's impossible. You have got to remember a moment when you started falling in love with him." Mingyu says, pointing his chicken leg to his roommate.

"Don't point your chicken leg at me." Wonwoo murmurs, and Mingyu chuckles as he continues to eat off of his chicken. "And okay, I wasn't being completely honest."

"Shit, there's more?" Seokmin asks, surprised. Wonwoo would be grateful for his sudden interest, but it seemed fitting that everyone would be shocked by what's happening to them.

"Maybe I was already in love with Seungkwan..." Echoes of shocked expressions surprised Wonwoo which stops him from continuing. When the other boys relaxed, he continues

"But I've been denying it all this time because I was scared he wasn't going to feel the same way. I figured that I was over him until I watched him sleeping peacefully on his bed." Wonwoo says, and suddenly the expressions of his bandmates turned soft and in awe.

"Dang, I want a love like that." Soonyoung suddenly says, and Jihoon glares at him. Soonyoung laughs and kisses Jihoon's cheeks.

"What do I fucking do?" Wonwoo runs his hand through his har in frustration, as he propped his elbows on his knees.

"Simple." Jun, who was awfully quiet, says by the wall.

"Tell him how you feel." Wonwoo chuckles, and the boys look at Jun with confused faces.

"What? It's obvious that Seungkwan likes him too. What have you got to lose?" Jun says, as Seungkwan opened the door to the 6th floor dormitory along with Hansol behind him.

Suddenly, the 6th floor dormitory was awfully quiet and Wonwoo grows curious which made him look up from his own pity party, and there he sees Seungkwan, who still looked beautiful with his hair messed up probably from all the stress that he was having for placing them both in this situation.

Seungkwan looks nervous, Wonwoo thought. Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met Seungkwan's. _Does he have something to say?_ Wonwoo asks in his head.

"That's right. I _love_ Wonwoo."


	10. Stop Hitting My Line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER AAAAAAHHHHH *screams in wonboo*

How was Wonwoo so sure? How was he so sure that in Seungkwan's words, he meant it? Did he? Did Seungkwan really love him? Or was it because everytime that Seungkwan 'hit his line', he was always there? There were so many questions unanswered, Wonwoo felt suffocated.

"How are you so sure?" Wonwoo says, out of nowhere, in the deafening silence.

"We're gonna go ahe-"

"No. Stay." Wonwoo says, doing everything in his willpower to show his friends how much he was willing to sacrifice everything that he had — his dignity, his sanity, and just overall himself.

"You guys are here. Might as well hear what Seungkwan has to say." Seungkwan gulped. What was Wonwoo doing? Is he trying to save himself from self-embarrassment, because Seungkwan knew deep down he was nowhere near doing that.

"So? Do you really love me?" Wonwoo asks, and Seungkwan looked around, and then back at Wonwoo. _Melting_. He was just melting when Wonwoo looked at him that way, as Wonwoo takes a step closer.

"Of course, I do lo-"

"Or you love the thought of having someone there when you were having the phobias? When you were in fear?" Wonwoo asks, his eyes turning sadder every step that he took. "When you were lonely?"

"Wonwoo, that's not true." Seungkwan says, trying to assure both himself and Wonwoo that he loved him, not because he was there, but because it was Wonwoo. It is Wonwoo. "I love you for you."

"So even if I didn't come that day, if I didn't come to your call, would you still love me the same?"

And there it was. The _silence_. The deafening silence that Wonwoo was so scared of.

Because at that short amount of silence, Wonwoo knew. Wonwoo knew that all of this was just because he was there. Seungkwan never tried to look at his way, never did he try to get closer to him. It was only because of this time were they even this close. How could Seungkwan let go of those words so easily? Wonwoo thought it was all a joke, and it hurt knowing that this came from Seungkwan.

"I love you, Seungkwan. But I know you would never look my way like that. Never."

* * *

"Seungkwan, wake up. You're having a bad dream again." _That was Wonwoo. That was Wonwoo's voice. How? What happened? Was it all a dream?_

"Fuck." Seungkwan says, covered in beads of sweat. "I'm sorry I disturbed you like this."

Seungkwan looks at his surroundings. _It was all a dream_. Now, Seungkwan knows that he really did love Wonwoo even if he didn't come. Somehow, it was a plus point that Wonwoo did come, how Wonwoo would come straight to his room when his cellphone rang at the first ring. But Seungkwan knew deep down that despite it only being the third night, he wouldn't deny it anymore. He loves Wonwoo.

"Disturbed? I told you, you could always hit my line, right?" It was silent again. Seungkwan wished it would stop.

"Was it the waters again?" Wonwoo breaks the silence, and Seungkwan rummages his hand through his hair. "No, it wasn't." Seungkwan says, and Wonwoo nods.

"Well, if you're feeling okay now, I should leave. The guys will catch me here if I don't leave." Wonwoo says, patting Seungkwan on the thigh. He looks at his warm hand, as Wonwoo gripped on it. Seungkwan smiles.

There goes the butterflies.

Wonwoo stands up a bit too quickly for Seungkwan's liking, not wanting to let go of Wonwoo's presence. If his dream said so much about their relationship, then he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to tell Wonwoo.

He thought he had one fear. He thought that was enough.

But this fear always vanished in his mind when Wonwoo was around, when Wonwoo was there by his side at the bed, feeling his hand on his at times. It calmed him down. Wonwoo calmed him down.

Now he had another fear — losing Wonwoo.

This time, he didn't need anyone's help to stop him from being scared. To comfort him from this fear, because he knows what he needs to do next. So this fear wouldn't eat him alive at night just because he didn't take the opportunity to tell him.

So he told him.

"Stay. I want to stop hitting your line, so just stay."

"But, the guys will kn-"

"Not for the night, Wonwoo." Seungkwan says, wishing Wonwoo would get the hint.

"Stay with me because _I love you_."

This time, it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of hit my line! i'm sorry if this was short, i honestly had no motivation the past few weeks sooo this is the best i could do. hope you guys liked it though.
> 
> i'm writing a new gyuchan (long) one-shot, and that's coming real soon. so, i hope you'd support that too. <3
> 
> anw, i love you. always. 
> 
> \- bonita.


End file.
